carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallon’s Father (retelling)
Previous Episode : Alexis' secret Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake has a nightmare in which he relives Ted Dinard's death. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Alexis wants Blake to put Steven back in the will. But he has no intentions to do it. Scene 3 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff asks Fallon to come with him funding a new home for them. She does not want to. In the meantime, Steven calls Fallon. He feels guilty that Fallon may learn that Blake is not her father so he invites her over to talk. F Scene 4 : Steven's apartment Fallon wants to make amends with her brother as does Steven. Steven is not cryptic at all which raises Fallon's suspicions. But Steven convinces Fallon just to accept that he loves her and she will always have him regardless of others. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Dining Room) Krystle is feeling a little bit insecure with Alexis just a stone's throw away in the studio. She is angered that Alexis managed to take the last of the roses on the vast estate. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exteriors and interiors) Krystle confronts Alexis in the studio about taking things that do not belong to her. Alexis apologizes for her lack of consideration and then offers to paint Krystle, as a joint birthday present to Blake. Krystle wants none of that. Scene 7 : Denver Airport Blake confronts Cecil who has closed a deal ColbyCo was to conclude along with Denver-Carrington in Los Angeles. Cecil claims his partners wanted Blake out because of the trial but Blake is not convinced by his justifications. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule - exteriors and interiors) Actually, Alexis is not the only person at the Carrington estate that make Krystle feel uneasy. Claudia is upstairs. Krystle tells Nick that she wants to reach out to Claudia but is apprehensive. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Guest Bedroom) Claudia confesses to Nick she is still in love with Matthew. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio - exteriors and interiors) Alexis enlists the help of Cecil of all people. Alexis tells Cecil that he is Fallon's father and, reluctantly, he agrees to help her. Scene 11 : Carrington Mansion (Corridor/Guest Bedroom/Corridor) Krystke finally gets the nerve to talk to Claudia and tells Claudia that she would like to be friends. But Claudia is furious against her: she has an affair and loses everything, while Krystle does the same and has it all. Scene 12 : St Dennis Club Cecil talks to Steven and tells him that he needs to make amends with Blake, or else Denver-Carrington will go to Fallon and then become part of ColbyCo. But Steven does not care. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Tennis Courts) Jeff has learnt from Kyrtsle she is pregnant. He tells Fallon now he knows what she wants to be pregnant too. Scene 14 : Nick House/Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle calls Nick. She would like to see him. Scene 15 : Nick House Krystle decides to confide in Dr. Nick Toscanni about what Claudia had said. Unaware to Krystle is that Nick has some master plan. Scene 16 : St Dennis Club Steven gets wasted. Bernie, the bartender, refuses to give him more alcohol. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Steven manages to make it to the Carrington mansion to talk to Blake. Again, the conversation does not go well - and Steven runs off. Blake does not follow. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Driveway) Nick brings Krystle home. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) As Steven runs the grounds with dogs barking he trips, hits his head on the railing of the pool and sinks to the bottom. While the dogs sit at the edge of the pool and bark, Nick jumps in and saves Steven. Scene 20 : Memorial Hospital Alexis rushes to the hospital and is concerned that Steven may have suffered brain damage. She seeks comfort from Blake and Krystle pops in just as Blake is holding a crying Alexis. Next Episode : Reconciliation